The Jewel of the Dagger
by Riddler
Summary: Dominique of Bowen lives out in the woods, wanting 'real' family, silently practicing to be a lady knight. But, the king and queen call for her, and she finds out she's a princess and her real name is--Fiora? Tangled up in love, and drama, she tries to fi


The Jewel of the Dagger

Chapter One

There was something about that puzzled all. She was a lonely girl, alone in the woods with her master teaching her the arts of being a Lady Knight. In a Veil of Secrecy, Dominique learned those skills fearlessly. The kingdom of Tortall wouldn't let her in for regular training, as a regular knight. It was a hard, long process, and also hard to keep it a secret. Her figure showed no signs of being a knight—slim and delicate, like a regular woman.

One day, as she stumbled out of bed and changed into her clothes, her master rushed to her. Dominique's long, auburn hair fell over her eyes as she put on her boots.

"What is it, Master Bowen?" her voice was nice and smooth, in the right speed. 

The old man, with his salt and pepper hair, had a queer look on his face, "You must go to the palace now. Prince Jonathon requests your presence at the palace as a squire"

She stuttered, "How come? I thought they didn't want another girl squire at the palace" 

"Don't ask me," he grumbled, "Stupid royalty, always finding out. Now, they know you have been trained, and the messenger said to come immediately. It's right outside the woods. You won't get lost. Pack Up" 

Without another word, Dominique took out her parcel, and packed her dresses, her armor, britches and a couple of other things. Master Bowen handed her some food, as she grumbled _Thanks_.

She got on her black horse, Fearless. Before she took off, Dominique turned to Master Bowen.

"Did they tell you why they needed me there?"

"No," he shook his head, "They just said to go. Which you should do" 

__

Ungrateful, Dominique thought to herself as she wrapped the parcel around her saddle, and took off through the path Master Bowen made in the woods. Her sloppy, tangled hair, which she forgot to brush, flew back of her head with the breeze.

The forest was always dark, and cold, even through it was spring. She wrapped her cloak tightly around herself, now and then, a canopy of light flooding into the dark forest. You could hear little birds chirping, sometimes cheerfully, sometimes gloomily.

She stroked Fearless's mane, and sang a song softly. It was a song that her mother, from long ago, first sang to her before bandits burnt down their home. Tears filled her eyes softly, the ones she never cried. But, she held them, silently, stilly. _If I held these tears for ten years, I can hold them even longer, _Dominique told to herself. Fearless went faster as she tightened the reins, and she smiled at her horse. _That's what I am. Fearless. _

****

AT THE PALACE

Thirty minutes later, Dominique was clear out of the forest. Fearless ran up the hill, toward the stone palace that was longed for in many poor families in Tortall. Rubbing her hand against the stallion's silky coat, Dominique noticed she was grinning to herself. 

Her hair flying wildly, she reached the palace. Her horse clomped to one of the persons who seemed to be anxiously waiting for someone.

"Excuse me, sir" she said loudly enough so he could hear, "But, I was requested in the king's presence"

The man turned to be, "There you are! Well, get off that horse. My name is Numair," he concluded. I slipped off my horse, with the parcel now attached to my belt. I followed him with doubt and curiosity. We entered what seemed like the throne room in a tall tower. They're sat in their gold thrones, was King Jonathon and Queen Thayet. 

"Is it Fiona, Numair?" the king asked the man. Dominique was even more puzzled as she looked around the huge room. 

"Yes, Your Majesty," jabbing his finger at her direction.

"My name is Dominique of Bowen, not Fiona!" she blurted out, unable to control herself. Dominique was no where near the name _Fiona. _They must have gotten the wrong girl. Maybe they stopped at the wrong cabin—but as far as she could tell, there wasn't another cabin in the forest. Maybe someone just moved in far away from them, and Numair the messenger got mixed up. 

Everyone in the room looked at her, Numair having a queer look on his face, then chuckling lightly, "You don't know about your past?" 

Her puzzled look seemed to answer the question. He continued, "You were born in these very walls, in fact. But then, when we were having the celebration, a thief kidnapped you. The thief was caught but you were left on the wood, where your Master Bowen found you. I guess, he also changed your name. Your real name is Princess Fiona"

Dominique—now Fiona—'s long black hair glimmered, her face in a furious expression. Her olive skin looked dry and her dress was a long, flowing black one with a thick belt around it. It was so unreal. _I'm a princess, the daughter of King Jonathon and Queen Thayet, _she thought _it's everything I dreamed about when I was a child. _

"Wow," she could barely whisper. Soon, Fiona could feel the Queen's arms around her, weeping into her shoulder. Tears sprang into her own eyes. The arms felt so familiar. So protective. 

It brought back memories. Tears now flew; the ones that she held back for so long, even that day. Happy and sad tears; the relief that now she had a mother that would love her, and protect her. _I love you, _she prayed to the Gods, and her real mother, Queen Thayet, embracing her. 

**

What did you think? ^_^ Please Review! 


End file.
